Queen Bee
by Bubbles1994
Summary: If you've ever thought that Cameron was always a goody two shoes? Think again, she's a snobby rich 16 year old. Step inside her life... 3-9-2008 DISCONTINUED
1. Morning

**Title: Queen Bee**

**Author: Bubbles1994**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. – Somebody, not me, does. I also don't own Target, Louis Vutton, the school, and anything else I didn't mention…Is not mine.**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1  
**

**xXx**

Allison's POV:

I wake up to the annoying high-pitch noise, that is my alarm clock. Big red numbers read 6:00am.

I get out of bed, and lazily put on a pair of sweats and tank top. Get out of the house and on to the never-ending sidewalk.

It's so relaxing, running. Just clears your mind for the day. That's why I do it.

Of course, nobody is outside and there's a scarce amount of cars to disturb me. Guess that helps, just a little.

When I get back, the really irritating alarm clock (note to self: get a less annoying alarm clock) reads 6:34am. Good, any later and I would totally be late for school.

I like school, I mean it's annoying to wake up and do homework. But, in a sense, your there for a reason. My reason – to be a doctor.

Anyways, I jump in the shower. Treat my hair with about fifteen different products, shave my pits and legs, jump out, and put my damp hair in a sloppy bun.

I get dressed in designer clothes. My daddy just gives me the credit card, so he doesn't have to deal with me. So all my clothes, bags, and shoes are expensive…What? I'm sixteen and should take advantage of the fact my dad trusts me enough with a _credit card_!!

Do all the regular stuff; brush teeth, wash face, and apply makeup (Sephora people are great about what I exactly need for me).

I get downstairs for breakfast. Simple yogurt, banana and orange juice…I know what it looks like, oh I should probably eat more, but I really want to lose three pounds.

Daddy's at the table, lost in though of the morning paper.

He asks (as usual): "Are you coming to the market, later?"

As always, I say: "When am I not?" With teenager-only attitude.

The truth is that I have to pay for college. I know what it looks like: poor little rich bitch, has to work to pay for college and med school. Boo fuckin' hoo! Sure, me and my dad live comfortably, thanks to the market my dad owns. I've worked there everyday since I was fourteen and able to work, excluding two Christmases and my birthdays.

Back to my original question: Why does the poor little rich bitch have to work to pay for med school and college?

'Cause Daddy won't – He thinks I'm going to stay and work in the family-owned business. He always thought that his three children would someday own and manage said market. But after Matt and Mom died in a car crash, and then my twin, Alyssa ran off to have a professional modeling career (don't ask, I won't be surprised if she's homeless, cuz she's not that pretty)…I was the only one left and I'm going to be a doctor. I know it, and I'm gonna make it happen.

Anyways, after breakfast, I head outside with my backpack and small Louis Vutton bag (credit card…). I go in the opposite direction of when I took my early morning run, to catch the bus.

Reaching the stop, I look at my watch: 7:13am. Bus should be arriving any minutes…Scratch that – now!

I step onto the bus, and head for the back, where my friends await me. I get a few jealous stares, and a few lustful glares along the way. For whatever reason, they consider me "Queen Bee".

From what I hear from my bitches, 83 percent of guys want to go out with one of the Aces (the other 27 percent of guys are actually loyal to their girlfriends!). Also, everyone looks up to me and wishes to be my friend…Not gonna happen. But it gets us into a lot of sweet sixteen parties.

I sit down – back seat, aisle. Sitting to my right is my longtime BFF, Chelsea. Then across the aisle is Liz and next to her is Sky. Together, we make the girl rulers, The Aces. There's also the Kings – Ken, no I, Nick, Giorgio (we call him G-Man for short) and my Seth.

"Oh my god," Liz exclaims. "I love your skirt! Where'd you get it?" Obviously talking of mine...

"Umm," I pause. "I don't know, but I got it at the same place I got my dress for some random girl's sweet sixteen, I don't remember whose. All of us were there when I bought it." I say casually.

"The blue strapless one?" Chelsea suggests, from my right. "You mean the one for that whore Laura Carsten's?" She says full of attitude

"No, the pink one with the spaghetti straps. That I wore to, I think, Kris Matacar's."

I hear three "Ohh"s all around. Somehow I think that tomorrow everyone will be wearing the skirt I'm wearing now. Doesn't anybody have individuality anymore?

"Did you guys get invited to Kelly White's sweet sixteen?" Sky asks.

"Yea," Liz, Chelsea, and I answer. Kelly's having hers on a yacht overlooking the city, supposed to be a blast.

"Good, cuz I don't want to be the only one there. She hangs out with _losers_." Sky retorts. She's the one in the Aces who can insult you to tears before you can say: "I didn't buy my bag at Target!"

I nodded and then everyone nodded.

While I'm on the subject of The Aces... Let me tell you a little about ourselves.

Me: Allie Cameron: "Queen Ace": I consider myself severely spoiled and snobby, but it's to cover up my would-be-very-obvious vulnerability. I'm smart, hardworking, and determined, but most of all a role model of social behavior, and fashion.

Chelsea Lakis: "Runner-Up Queen Ace": Has an ear for all gossip and knows who to tell for all rumors, good or bad, to spread like wildfire. I know someday she would like to rule the school, and would do anything to do it.

Elizabeth "Liz" Winter: "Princess Ho": A slutty Ace, kind personality, and can get any guy at the snap of a finger. She's currently taken by G-Man; apparently she's both a heartthrob and heartbreaker. Just saying, she lost her virginity at 14. Using her kind side, she can do almost anything without getting in trouble.

Skylar "Sky" O'Brien "Princess Bitch": Still an Ace, but more part bitch than anything. Can be nice, but if she has to or just wants to, she'll be nasty.

All of us are probably the richest, most spoiled people in school, and that you will ever meet. We all have a bitchy side and know we're the shit. The Aces stick together; cuz the pressure is too great for one Ace alone.

We have another rule: Each of us have to date a King. Me and Seth, Liz and G-Man, Chelsea and Ken, Sky and Nick are currently together. We can't break up, but we can switch Kings. It makes gossip lower, and occasionally juicier.

"Since it's Friday, after work Allie, do you wanna go out for some pizza and movie with the rest of us?" Chelsea suggests. Except for me, no Ace works their ass off.

"I don't think so…" I start.

"C'mon, Allie, go with us!!" Liz pleads.

"Yea, c'mon Allie," Chelsea begs.

"If you don't come I'll kick your ass," Sky reasons.

"NO!!" Chelsea and Liz yell.

"I was just kidding…" Sky covers.

"Fine, I'll go, come by my house at 9:30, I want to shower and change before we go." I reply.

"Thank God…" Sky mutters, her light brown hair shook with her head.

Just as she said her complaint, we turn into the circle driveway of Buckley Country Day School.

**xXx**

**Please review!! I'm happy when I get reviews…Make me happy. I just want to add that there actually is a place near where I live called Buckley Country Day School, except it's not a high school. Anyways, tell me what you think!!**


	2. Homeroom

**A/N: I want to thank the **_**3**_** reviewers. Keep reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…**

**xXx**

Buckley Country Day School… What can I say? Hmm, it's your average rich ass school, excluding the uniforms. We're only sophomores of the high school, but all of us know college is around the corner, so you can't fuck this up!

An amazing amount of pressure has been put on us since birth. Always get straight As, be a good athlete, have a great social crowd, and have an awesome appearance (even though on the inside we're just as fucked up as the rest of the world).

So the rule about Aces is we get what we want… and you don't. Anybody, who's everybody, knows it so they don't mess with what we say or do, or else Sky will bitch-slap you.

So when we get off the bus, and into the hallways of our prestigious school… Let's just say we're walking the red carpet. Student's (and teachers) move to the edges of the hall to make a straight live to our lockers.

When we get there, quickly unload, and start right in with gossip.

"Allie, did you hear Sandra holding hands with Jake?" Chelsea says.

"Yea, and that's totally the 'I'm proud I'm going out with someone totally out of my league' hand-hold." I giggle.

"Totally," Chelsea supplies. "I can't believe it."

"Oh and Chelsea," Liz starts. "Kyle was giving you a really lustful stare. I think he likes you." She coos.

"Oh please _everybody_ like us!" Chelsea shrugs off.

I have to jump in, "C'mon, we have to get to homeroom." As I whip around causing my auburn hair to fly into someone's face… They should be happy!

Luckily for us, we're all in the same homeroom. Otherwise, we would actually _have_ to listen to the morning announcements over the PA. Why do they have to make taking attendance so boring?

Sky sits down next to me on my right and Liz on my left, Chelsea on the right of Sky.

All classes require you to have a one inch binder with looseleaf; and textbook they give out in the beginning of the year (normally their about 200-300 pages and then we get another one after mid-terms).

We all have that sitting on our desks, along with our designer purses (2 Coach's, 1 Gucci, and a Prada).

"Did you hear about John Cruz and Lori Utata?" Sky whispers to me.

"No, are they going out?" I asked; this is good. They've been on and off since freshman year.

"Ya! Apparently they were both at Beth Reilly's house and she had to do something for her mom. So she left them in the living room, and told them to make themselves at home…" Sky says really quickly.

"They didn't… ya know…?" I ask nervously. About half of the kids in sophomore year aren't virgins anymore (all the Aces and Kings included), but it's still fun to hear about someone losing their virginity. I guess, cuz it's, umm, scandalous.

"Can I tell the damn story?!" Sky asks, angrily.

I nod.

"Anyway, before I was _rudely_ interrupted…Ten minutes later, Beth finds John underneath Lori, with a hand up her shirt!! So obviously French kissing!" Sky states enthusiastically.

We all erupt into laughter, nothing is more funny than your friends (or parents) walking in while you and your significant other are getting down and dirty.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Katz, our homeroom teacher, yells from his desk. "And listen to the announcements!" He adds.

We continue to have our quieter giggling fits. Nobody can tell us what to do.

Apparently, Mr. Katz heard. "What is so funny?" He starts walking towards our desks.

"Nothing," I lie. Shit, I suck at lying!

"Nothing… Sure sounds like something."

"Sky was just telling us a joke that Letterman said last night." Chelsea quips, hoping that would be enough to send the evil Mr. Katz away.

"Oh good, I saw Letterman last night. What's the joke?" He eyes us.

"you know that show, Full House?" Liz jumps in, obviously seeing it last night. "Well, he was saying, what a stupid idea it is…But it makes for an amazing show."

"Yes, I heard that. I didn't think that line was funny."

"It's just last Saturday night, we were having our weekly sleepover, that we've had since we were eleven, and we said the same thing. We were just laughing at the irony." I state, matter-of-factly, giving him the same stare that I use on my dad to let me throw parties.

"Oh, I see. At least, you weren't lying to me. Otherwise, I would have given all four of you detention." Mr. Katz says, and he turns on his heel, back to his desk.

"That was close…" Chelsea remarks. As the bell rang to go to first period, the Aces file out of Mr. Katz's Hell-House of Doom.


End file.
